


My Chick Bad

by Catalinay



Series: My Chick Bad [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Yuletide 2010, Yuletide 2010 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at work becomes the start of something more for Mari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chick Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



It was Hector who came into the dressing room at the end of the night, announcing a private party the next Friday and cash bonuses or a paid night off for all of us girls.  So I’m still sitting there when he gets back in from making sure the others all got into their cars okay, because I don’t have a car, and the city buses stop running at two am, and I ain’t gonna bum a ride off of any of the girls because girls don’t like me, not really.  Not most of them at least, and sure as fuck not any that work here.  They don’t think with their cocks enough, and that’s their loss, not mine.  I sure as fuck ain’t gonna waste money on cab fare if Lalo don’t show up, neither.  I don’t live that far anyway.  It’s just that I hate walking at night, in the cold, so I’m still here, waiting around for him like some kinda bitch.

"You waiting for something?” Hector asks, lighting a fresh joint as he slouches against the counter. 

“Nah, man,” I say, giving one more glance to the door into the club before grabbing the last of my shit and shoving it all into my bag.  “I was just waiting for Lalo.  We kinda got this arrangement.”  I don’t mention the terms of the arrangement, being that I blow Lalo in exchange for the ride home, but then I probably don’t need to explain it, even if it probably wouldn’t get Lalo into any shit, being the boss man’s _primo_ and all.

"C’mon, I’ll take you tonight,” he says, stubbing out the joint after just a few drags. 

I think about it for a second or two, wondering if he realizes what that sounds like, figuring he probably does, before nodding.  He ain’t all that bad, after all, as far as fuckers go.

He don’t talk much, on the ride, just enough to ask me my address and make sure he knows how to get there, which he does.  Ain’t like it’s hard to find or nothing.  He pulls up out front, but all the lights are blazing inside and I know better than to even try sneaking in.  Ain’t like I’d be able to get any sleep, anyway, not with the place all lit up like that.  Magdalena’s probably got some guy over or something…who knows what kinda shit she’s into tonight.  So I just gesture for him to keep rolling down the street, and he looks at me kinda funny but he don’t question it none.  Another few blocks and we’re in front of Letty’s place, which is completely dark except for the light she leaves on for me up in her window saying I can probably get away with coming through the back door without worrying ‘bout getting shot or some shit like that, which means her _padre_ got himself nice and loaded tonight, passed out early.

So he parks the car and just sits there looking at me, which is kinda creepy I guess but not too bad, until I ain’t sure if he’s gonna make the first move or if he’s gonna try and act like he’s just waiting for me to get my ass outta the car, like this is some kinda charity mission or something.  I don’t take charity from nobody, though, so I lean towards him, and I gotta stretch some to be able to reach, but then my hand’s right there at his crotch, lightly rubbing over his Dickies. 

“What’s _papi_ got for me, huh?” I ask, ‘cause all these _cholos_ are the same, really, get off on chicks calling them _daddy_ like they’re some kinda pedophile.  Truth is, fucker must have about a decade on me, closer to Magdalena’s age, ‘cause nobody he and his _primos_ run with was even still at Belmont by the time I got there, even though everybody still knew about them, of course.

I look up at him, smirking as I start tugging his zipper down, hoping he does have something, ‘cause there ain’t nothing I hate more than sucking off a small cock, except fucking one.  Feels like a waste of time, and I ain’t got the extra.

Takes some maneuvering, enough to get me hopeful, and then his pants are down ‘round his knees and I’m reaching into his boxers.  He grunts, a little, as my hand closes around his cock, and I laugh, low in my throat.  Ain’t nothing like having a fucker by the _cojones_ , and I’m close enough now, after all.  He’s thick, I can tell that already, a good sign.  Slide my hand lower, find out he’s uncut, another good sign.  Always like that way better for some reason, least as long as they keep their shit clean.  I keep him in a loose grip, my hand sliding up and down his shaft, and it don’t take long at all till he’s completely hard for me and I really start in on him.  My thumb flicks across his head, finding his slit, spreading his pre-cum, and he grunts again, louder this time. 

“Impatient?” I ask, gently drawing his cock out the flap of his boxers with my free hand, never letting go of him.  He doesn’t answer, though, and I guess I don’t really expect him to.  It’s better that way.  After some moving around, figuring how to get myself situated without the gear shift stabbing me in the gut – swear, all these fuckers gotta have stick shift, like they’re jacking off while they drive or something – I get myself laid ‘cross the front seat, and he helps out, one arm underneath me supporting my weight, helping me get to his cock. 

I don’t waste time, go right to work suckling the head, and I must be doing something he likes, based on how he’s grunting and groaning.  I start squeezing his shaft, not hard or nothing, still working the head with my tongue, and it don’t take too long before he’s pushing towards me, trying to get himself further inside.  I laugh, opening up for him, taking him slowly into my mouth.  Swear, the fucker gets even harder in there.  He’s probably one of the biggest I’ve taken, bigger than Lalo or Nacho even, and I can’t help wondering what it’d be like to really fuck him.  But then his hand comes to the back of my head, gently pushing me further down as he starts thrusting and it’s just about all I can do to focus on breathing as he fucks my mouth.

“Close,” he grunts, like he’s doing me some kind of favor by warning me, but shit, that hand stays right at the back of my head, so it ain’t like I can really move away or nothing.  I don’t mind swallowing, though.  Hell of a lot easier to clean up after, for one thing.  He ain’t been in my mouth for all that long, neither, which is another reason I like uncut fuckers best, and maybe the main reason.  Don’t take very long at all to get off, especially when they ain’t trying to last.  But shit, gets me wondering ‘bout him again, because any fucker I let have the _chocha_ better have the stamina to get me as much as I want.

I sit up when he’s done, somehow getting myself back over to the passenger seat, and he’s looking at me kinda funny, like he’s gonna ask if I want anything, but I open the car door and slide out, halfway ‘cross the lawn before he’s got the chance to say anything at all.

Strip down to my thong once I’m in Letty’s room, slide into bed behind her, my _tetas_ pressed against her back.  Bed’s small enough we gotta crowd to both fit, but I’m alright with that and I ain’t heard any complaints off her lately neither.  Drape my arm over her side, fingers flicking at one nipple, pleased as fuck when I get her hard for me, hear her start moaning.  Never can manage to get right to sleep after a shift; always need a come down and she’s pretty much a guaranteed way to get it.

“Smell like cum and _mota_ ,” she grunts, rolling over to face me, her body twisting to gimme the best look at her.

“Don’t worry, ain’t your _papi’s,_ ” I laugh an’ then lower my mouth to hers, my tongue teasing her lips before pushing my way inside, just like I plan to do to the rest of her.  Swear, I could get lost kissing her, tongues stroking an’ teasing till I can feel my pulse throbbing inside my _chocha_. 

It don’t take too long to get her stripped naked, straddle her waist with her pinned underneath me.  I can’t help taking a minute to look her over, biting my lower lip, flipping her the bird when she starts laughing and shit.  “Keep laughing, see when I fuck you next,” I tease before leaning down, my tongue leaving a wet trail down the middle of her chest, slowly spiraling in towards her nipple.

She’s squirming by the time I get there, and I gotta laugh when she arches her back, pushes towards me.  Yeah, I know how to make her want it.  Start suckling at her, my hand moving down her body, fingers just barely brushing her skin till she’s shivering for me.

“You been thinking ‘bout me or Dominic tonight?” I ask, laughing when I feel how wet she is.  Shit, she's been sprung on that motherfucker for years….  Kinda figure I oughtta hook it up for her when he gets home from Lompoc, but I ain’t gonna do that shit ‘less he agrees to share.  Letty’s got a sweet _chocha_ , that’s for damned sure.  And shit, if he’s like every other motherfucker in _el parque_ , he ain’t gonna say nothing as long as he gets to watch. 

Don’t wait for her to answer, just shove my fingers up inside her, thrusting hard and steady as I suck harder on her tit, teeth tugging on her nipple.  Shake my head when she yelps, rolling my eyes.  “You gonna wake the whole fucking house you keep doing that shit,” tell her, shaking my head again, smirking. 

Don’t let up on her _chocha_ none, though, keep shoving my fingers in her as far as I can get them even as I’m dragging my thong down and off with my other hand.  Start searching her insides for that sweet spot as I swing myself around an’ over her, come face to _chocha_ as I lay on top’a her.  Shit, only thing guaranteed to keep her quiet is having her face buried in mine and this way we get what we both need in half the time.

I’m short enough that we gotta shove a pillow under her ass to get us both at the right angle.  Don’t take too long to get set up, though, and then her hands are grabbing onto my thighs as she pulls me closer, starts licking at me slow and steady, her tongue flicking across my clit, every stroke a jolt through my whole body.

“Shit, just like that, baby girl,” I groan, enjoying myself for a few seconds before I start in on her again.  Keep on stroking her from the inside as I lower my mouth to her, licking her clit just the way she’s doing mine and I swear, it’s like I don’t quite know who’s doing what to who, just feels that fucking amazing.

She starts bucking underneath me, till it’s all I can do to just stay on.  How I know I’m doing it right, I like to tell her when she tries apologizing for it.  I shift backwards, using my weight to hold her down better, as I keep on stroking her, my tongue moving even faster across her clit. 

Start thrusting faster against her face, too, damned if I ain’t gonna take care of myself in all of this.  And it gets exactly what I’m looking for, both of us urging each other on, sweat pooling between our bodies as we get closer an’ closer, completely focused on each other.  Shit, gonna hafta get her a fan or something come summer, keep us from roasting in here.

She somehow manages to take me by surprise; guess I was needing to get off worse than I realized.  Ain’t gonna leave her behind, though, start sucking at her clit like it some kind of candy, tongue working her hard an’ steady till she’s going with me, her body shuddering beneath mine. 

I don’t pull away until I’ve gotten everything outta her I’m gonna, stretching big and tall before I lay back down next to her.  Can’t help yawning as I move in close, eyes closing as I drape my arm over her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little nerve-wracking, putting an original character out into the world. I hope you like Mari as much as I do.
> 
> Here are some translations, if meanings weren't apparent in context:
> 
> primo - cousin  
> chocha - pussy  
> mota - weed, joint


End file.
